The New Spring Fashions
"The New Spring Fashions" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story It is the first day of spring during Empath's first year that he was home for good from Psychelia. He stepped outside his house and was glad to see the forest becoming green and lively again after a long winter of snow. He was eager to start his day with a breakfast in the dining commons outside Greedy's kitchen with his fellow Smurfs, to enjoy the first day in the new year of being able to eat outside again. As Empath received his breakfast from the serving line of Greedy and his workers outside his kitchen, he noticed when he sat down with his fellow Smurfs that some of them -- Handy, Farmer, Miller, and Miner -- were wearing clothes that were different from what he normally saw them wear. He decided to pay them each a visit. "Morning, Empath," Handy greeted as Empath approached him. "What can I smurf you for today?" "This smurf was just curious about the new clothes you and a few other Smurfs were starting to wear today, fellow Handy," Empath said. "Oh, you mean this blue pair of overalls?" Handy said. "Well, I was just hoping to smurf something new for a change, because you know the kind of work that I smurf, that it does smurf kind of messy in my workshop and Tidy sure has a time of it trying to smurf my old overalls back to being so white like the other Smurfs' clothes." "That's interesting, Handy, although this smurf does prefer to see you in the old white overalls," Empath said. "Hey, if you can smurf something new without the other Smurfs complaining about it, why can't I smurf something new for myself?" Handy said. "Who knows, maybe I'll be smurfing these new overalls from now on since I like how I feel smurfing them." Empath next visited Farmer. "Howdy, my good fellow Empath. How's your day been smurfing?" Farmer greeted. "It just got a little interesting when this smurf started seeing you and a few other Smurfs now wearing new clothes on the first day of spring," Empath said. "Handy's now wearing a blue pair of overalls, and now you're wearing green overalls, a straw hat, and wooden shoes." "So you be noticing my new spring fashion," Farmer said. "Let's just say that now do be a good time to smurf something new for the work that I be smurfing on a daily basis." "This wouldn't be because you're jealous of this smurf wearing the new clothes that this smurf has received upon this smurf's previous birthday, or would it?" Empath asked. "Yup, I do be smurfing a bit of green seeing you smurfing those fancy new clothes of yours, Empath," Farmer said. "Tailor wasn't exactly fond of smurfing up some special clothes for other Smurfs besides you and Sweepy, but he be willing to smurf us what we would ask for just the same." Empath's next visit was with Miller. "Good morning, Empath," Miller greeted. "I can't wait to be smurfing up my own windmill again." "This smurf is certain that it will be worth the long wait through winter, fellow Miller," Empath said. "So what's with the new clothes that you're smurfing?" "Just a little something my own Papa Smurf used to wear when he was smurfing the windmill, like all members of the Smurfen clan," Miller said. "Cobbler even smurfed me a good pair of wooden shoes for me and Farmer. What do you think?" Empath looked at Miller's complete outfit -- consisting of a blue-and-white striped hat, a deep blue long-sleeved shirt, and a red scarf with white pants and wooden shoes -- for a minute before he commented. "You certainly look the part of a windmill operator, Miller, which this smurf feels will make your parent Smurfs glad of your appreciation of your family line." "Duncan can get away smurfing that kilt of his, since he's so proud of being a McSmurf, so why not me showing some pride of where I smurf from?" Miller said. "Besides that, seeing you smurf that star-smurfed suit from your smurfday makes me want to smurf a whole new look for myself after years of smurfing the same old thing." "As long as you enjoy the new clothes, Miller, this smurf will be happy for you," Empath said. Then Empath visited Miner. "Morning there, Empath. What smurfs you to my place at the table?" he greeted. "It's just the sight of you and a few other Smurfs wearing new clothes on the first day of spring that has attracted this smurf's attention," Empath said. "What has made you decide to take on a new appearance for yourself?" "Smurfin' Begora, I guess I'm not the only Smurf who wants to smurf after you in wanting to smurf something new to wear, Empath," Miner said. "Well, I wanted to smurf something a bit more practical for my line of work, as I'm sure the others must be wanting to smurf for themselves. Smithy was the one who smurfed this new metal hat that I can use to smurf in the mines, so I don't end up smurfing up my cloth hats whenever I have to smurf a little light in those dark places." Empath knocked on Miner's new hat. "Great Ancestors, that's really solid and very protective, Miner." "It's just the way that I like it," Miner said. "I hope to be smurfing this suit from now on, because I certainly am not going to be smurfing a kilt like my brother Duncan, who's always after me to be a true McSmurf." "Duncan only cares about you as a brother, Miner, and doesn't want to see you not be without your ties to your family," Empath said. "Like I smurfed you before, I feel more like an Ailill than a McSmurf, Empath," Miner said. Soon Papa Smurf joined the other Smurfs for breakfast. "So how are things smurfing this morning, Empath?" he greeted. "This smurf was only curious about the new style of clothes that Handy, Farmer, Miller, and Miner are now wearing, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "I have noticed that, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "I'm just not sure what exactly you're trying to smurf at here." "This smurf had originally assumed when this smurf first visited the village that white clothes are standard Smurf clothes and appropriate for those who are within this smurf's age range, Papa Smurf, as if it were a law that Smurfs of this smurf's age can only wear a white hat and pants," Empath said. "White is just the standard clothing for children, Empath, which in a way you and your fellow Smurfs still are to me," Papa Smurf said. "But it's never been a law for anyone except female Smurfs to still be wearing white once you've become adult Smurfs." "This smurf senses that Tailor didn't like having to create these new clothes for his fellow Smurfs because he considers Smurf clothes to be 'white, traditional, and very distinguished' for his fellow Smurfs," Empath said. "I don't think anything in the world can change Tailor's thinking about fashion except for Tailor himself, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "But if he's willing to give his fellow Smurfs what they want if they want to smurf on something new and different, then who are we to judge him for what he smurfs?" "So you wouldn't mind if the entire village started wearing their own style of clothes for a change?" Empath asked. Papa Smurf chuckled. "This is one of the reasons that the Smurf Village isn't Psychelia, Empath." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles